In order to improve technology for obtaining a relevant qualification or to practice exercises for learning skill, barbers and beauticians may use models with head and neck for practicing hairdressing, curling, drying, coloring, shaving, beauty, makeup and other exercises.
However, the previous head models are filled with a great amount of hard foaming agent in the leather, in order to keep the shape of the head model as made. Such head models have the following shortcomings: (1) as the shape can be changed no more, they have to be stored as they are. A large space will be needed if head models are many; (2) as their surface elasticity is not very good, they feel no sense of true skin of people; (3) as they can not be recovered after use, a great amount of refuse will be formed, whose incineration will pollute the environment; (4) an unstable foaming agent will lead to product defects, influencing the product quality.
The approved patent, whose register publication number is CN100474356C, discloses a head model for hair dressing and beauty, as shown in FIG. 1, including a soft-elastic synthetic resin casing 31, a support stand 32 which the casing 31 can be simply installed on or removed from and a component keeping arrangement 33 installed in the casing for keeping the shape of casing 31, wherein the support stand 32 is inserted into the through-hole in the center of the base board 32a, a support component 36 of the base board 32a is fixed on the base board, a fixing ring 34 is set inside the lower end of the casing 31, a fixing cylinder 35 and the fixing ring 34 set on the base board 32a, when they are clamped at the lower end of the casing 31, will squeeze an elastic squeezing ring 37, and a balloon as a component keeping arrangement 33 is also provided. An intake valve 38 and an outlet valve 39 are positioned on the balloon, both of which are check valves. The intake valve 38 opens for air inflow and closes after air inflow, and the outlet valve opens only in air outflow. When air is led in from the intake valve 38, the balloon used for a component keeping arrangement will be swelled, keeping the shape of the casing 31, and after air outflows from the outlet valve 39, it will be kept in a small box.
The head model described in the above-mentioned patent, as it uses a balloon for needing to keep the shape, needs an intake valve, outlet valve and air supply pipe, leading to a troublesome structure, time-consuming assembly, and the need of an air supply device for supply the air.
The head model described in the above-mentioned patent has another defect. Even if the balloon has been swelled, the aeration quantity cannot be controlled, and many sites of the balloon may not touch the face of the casing. A forceful pressing may lead to a sink in the internship and too much aeration may lead to head deformation.